Plasma
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |type = Elemental |hat = Platinum crown with a greenish blue gem at the crest with large plumes of yellow-green plasma. Kirby turns pale in Kirby Super Star and green in its remake. |elements = Electric |powers = None |icon = |enemies = Plasma Wisp |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Plasma Wisp }} '''Plasma' is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first seen in Kirby Super Star. General Information Plasma is somewhat similar to Spark in the sense that the two abilities focus on green electricity/plasma. The differences between the two is similar to the Freeze and Ice abilities, in that one is stationary and the other is more projectile-based. Plasma would be the latter. As of Kirby: Squeak Squad, however, the Spark ability has shown elements of Plasma, such as rotating the D-Pad to build up an electrical blast that can pass through walls and damage enemies. Unlike other abilities, Kirby stores up energy every time the D-pad is pressed. As more power builds, the stronger the projectile Kirby will fire, and at maximum power Kirby's body begins to glow, covered in an electrical "shield". If the shield is not fired it acts as a force field that protects him from projectiles, enemies, and other such baddies. At full charge, Plasma Wave's range is essentially infinite, and the projectile travels until it hits an enemy or wall. This makes it the furthest-hitting copy ability in the game, not counting single-use ones like Crash, or Magic in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby stores one charge per direction-pad button press, and passively loses one charge per second if he has any built up. When any projectile is fired, all the built-up charges are expended. To gather charges without actually moving, have Kirby guard to fix his position, then press the directional buttons. Plasma does not exhibit passive charge loss nor give the Plasma Shield at full charge in Kirby Air Ride, and Kirby cannot charge the Air Ride Machine without firing the full charge built up on the gauge, since both actions share the same button. Plasma was merged with Spark in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; Spark now possesses several of Plasma's attacks, including the Plasma Barrier and Wave Cannon at full charge. The name, Plasma, is derived from the real-life state of matter with the same name, usually an ionized gas with unique properties. Strong electrical charges are often associated with it. Move Set All built-up charges are expended when any projectiles are fired. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Plasma appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *As Plasma was originally a palette swap of Fire and Ice, it is usually taken after the latter's common appearance, with glowing, static crystals forming out of its hat. However, it was still a palette swap of Fire rather than Ice in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, turning the crystallized electricity into flowing sparks of electric flame. This makes it nearly indistinguishable from the original ability cap of Spark, with the only difference being a modified, golden zig-zag band and triangular light-green gem based on the one he had from Kirby Air Ride. In addition, the remake recolored Kirby's skin green, whereas he was a pale-ish pink in the original version (a similar color was redistributed to Mirror). Artwork Image:Plasma.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Plasma.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery KSS_Plasma_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (canceled) Plasma kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) KSSU_Plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 6.14.57 PM.png|As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, almost all of Plasma's attacks are absorbed into the Spark ability. Sprites Image:KSS Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Plasma_Kirby_Super_Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Plasmaicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' PlasmaIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star